In recent years, households of a single or a small number of old persons, persons who require nursing care have been increasing. Therefore, close relatives who are living in distant places have a desire to confirm safety of such persons satisfactorily.
However, for example, asking old persons or persons who require nursing care their health in an excessive manner may invade their privacy. It is therefore desired to satisfy both of confirming safety of old persons or the like satisfactorily and protecting their privacy.